


My World

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi





	My World

My World

Warning: 请不要上升真人。纯属虚构，没一个字是真的  
Warning: 所有的美好属于他们，bug和ooc属于我

Ａ．

深夜的巷子里，连笑扶着墙跑得跌跌撞撞。

指尖沾上冰冷潮湿的水雾，掌心传递来青色砖墙粗糙的触感。他回头，狭窄的甬道尽头隐没在浓墨般粘稠的夜色里。

前方又是一个岔路口。

连笑疲惫地弯腰，手掌撑在膝盖上，大口喘息。他已经记不住自己见过了多少这样的岔路，又绕过了多少无用的圈。

耳边忽然响起不知来自谁的惨叫声。

连笑浑身一抖。那声源离他极近，与他仅有一墙之隔。他摘掉眼镜，胡乱抹了把脸，拔腿朝着远离声源的那条巷子跑去。

“笑笑！前面是死路！”青年与他迎面相遇，拉着他的胳膊就要把他往回拽。

连笑扒紧了身侧的砖缝，硬生生把青年钉在原地：“那边有狼！”

“怎么会……”青年——姓柯名洁的"逃难者"——担忧地看他，情急之下扒拉着连笑的肩膀，让他原地转了一圈，又仔细检查他的衣服裤子：“你是怎么跑掉的？有没有受伤？”

“当然没和他们碰面。我只听到了惨叫声。”连笑压低声音，搂住柯洁的腰把他往墙根带，“声音小点，别把狼招来．”

除了担忧，柯洁的表情显然还包含了其它东西．他一把抓住连笑正在他腰窝逡巡的手，咬着后槽牙凑近对方：“别摸了，笑笑，你总是让我想到一些不合时宜的动作。”

连笑如梦初醒，迅速后退一步，耳朵尖出现了可疑的颜色。他清清嗓子，轻声责备:“说话正常点。”他收回的手抱着肩膀，眼神投向看不到尽头的甬道．耳边是柯洁的声音: "走这条路一定会死。我们得往那边走。这是个迷宫，狼不一定在我们走的路上，可能一直隔着一道墙。值得赌一次。”

柯洁往回跑了两步，拦住连笑：“你在岔路口等我，如果听见我的声音，或者我五分钟之内没有回来找你，你就赶紧原路返回。”

——因为那意味着他可能回不来了。

连笑不假思索地摇头：“不可能。我和你一起。”

柯洁神色复杂，他的目光里有恳求连笑留下的意味，但是连笑在某种程度上是一个极其固执的人，这种固执给他带来过很多麻烦，也塑造着现在的他。

柯洁深呼吸，拉起连笑的手腕：＂走吧。＂

曾经近在咫尺的惨叫不知什么时候消失了。三叉路口上，一条路是他们的来路，一条路是被柯洁确认过的死路．他们决定冒一次险，走进那条唯一没有涉足过的危险区域。

“把这堆怪物放出来的人真该以死谢罪。”连笑放轻脚步，用气声在柯洁耳边嘟囔着。

柯洁握着他手腕的手指紧了紧，像怕他挣脱跑掉似的。他忽然一言不发地快走几步，试图拦在连笑身前。

在巷子雾气迷蒙的拐角处，连笑似乎看见了一条毛茸茸的尾巴。

狼就在那儿。

连笑浑身的血都冷了。他反手拉住柯洁，强迫两条僵直的腿做出反应，做好了悄无声息退回路口的准备。

就在那一瞬间，像听见了陌生人的心跳一般，那匹狼把头转向了他们的方向。

暗夜中，连笑看见了一双绿莹莹的眼睛。

几乎是在同时，巷子里响起了两人一狼奔跑时的脚步声和粗重的呼吸。

在岔路口，他们不约而同地选择了来路。这时候，没人会想带着一头恶狼奔向死胡同。

柯洁也顾不得会不会被人听见，大声问他：＂你还记得路上哪里有房子吗？＂

有！

连笑记忆中的来路以倒序播放，他带着柯洁拐过了两个弯，在错综复杂的路径中找到了那扇不起眼的狭小而褪色的木门。

门是虚掩的，他急匆匆地把柯洁推搡进去。

在他即将挤进木门的时候，自身后传来一阵带着腥臭味的风．

时间被意识拉长。他能想象得到，那匹狼是如何盯死这条路上鲜美的猎物，趁着他们开门消耗的片刻时间，加速，缩短距离，坚硬的指甲和石板摩擦发出刺耳的声音，肌肉紧缩，全身腾空而起，直冲着他柔软的脖颈而来。

连笑下意识地闭眼，抬手隔在致命处和利齿之间。

手臂立刻传来剧痛。他惨叫一声，脚下绊在门槛上，险些摔倒。

狼牙恶狠狠地穿透皮肉，似乎下定了决心要从他的胳膊上撕下一块肉来。

好在柯洁还在。他顺手抄起放在门边看起来足够结实的门闩，顺着狭小的缝隙向门外探身，用尽全身力气向着半身几乎悬空的狼砸过去．

狼大概是被砸得有些头晕眼花，松了口摔在地上，斜眼看见还拿着门闩的柯洁，夹着尾巴退了两步，抵在对面的墙根处．

趁着来之不易的几秒时间，柯洁一把将连笑捞进院子，摔上大门，控制着颤抖的手放上那个门闩。

他和柯洁背靠着木门站立，同时看到对方眼神中的担忧。他们不相信那块不知经历了多少年风雨的门板。那匹刚尝了鲜，齿尖和嘴边还沾着血液的狼会叫来更多的同伴，他们循着血腥味儿而来，在门口带着贪婪的目光跳跃，撞上坚硬的门板，摔落在地面上，站起来，再次起跳。

那些可怖的撞击和震动，通过门板击中他颤抖的脊背，穿过肋骨和血肉，震慑他的心脏。

柯洁的手摸过来，握住他的。

＂没事的．它们很快会走。＂柯洁这样告诉他。

＂在认识你之前，我还碰到过一个年轻人。他告诉我，在这些狼的眼里，受伤就是死亡预订。他们会追踪你的血迹，耐心地等，等到你再也没有力气逃跑，再一口咬断你的脖子。＂连笑仰着头，用力抵着背后的门板，一条胳膊垂落在身侧，暗红的血在指尖汇聚成一颗颗玛瑙，再摔进沙砾之中，碎成晶莹的残片。

柯洁扯着自己的衣服下摆，很快撕下一块布条，捉起连笑的胳膊给他止血。

连笑瞥着柯洁笨拙的动作，猜测他是第一次做这种活儿。他继续讲那个柯洁不知道的故事：“在一次逃命的途中，我和那位年轻人跑进了两条岔路。狼追着他跑掉了。我没听见他的喊声，循着路找过去的时候，也再没看到他的人。”

连笑冷静地告诉柯洁：“如果狼中间离开一会儿，你也要走。我在流血，它们不会放弃我这个猎物。”

柯洁看着他，没多说什么，走到墙角，放倒一口空水缸，把大家伙咕噜噜地滚到大门口再立起来，抵住大门。

“进屋休息一会儿吧。你几天没有好好休息，撑不住的。”

连笑看着他，没有动。

他示意连笑：“如果你还不想休息，就来帮我搬东西。”他们把能找到的家具都搬到门口，只剩下一张光秃秃的床架子。

“你记得进迷宫之前发生的事情吗？”在他们把最后一张椅子摞上家具堆的时候，连笑问。

柯洁愣住，极缓慢地摇了摇头。

连笑忽然觉得，对于这个问题，柯洁表现出了过分的谨慎。

——但也许是因为他现在正像之前的自己一样。只是自己提出的问题让他突然间意识到了什么。

连笑是在巨大迷宫的一条死胡同里醒过来的，大脑像被清洗过一样一片空白。

这不是最诡异的。让连笑心惊的是，在遇到柯洁之前，他都默认这样的状况是正常的。

他是这次离开营地探路时遇到了柯洁。他莫名觉得青年十分熟悉，甚至想真情实感地说上一句，这位兄弟，我以前是见过的。随后他意识到自己失去了进迷宫前的所有记忆，他尝试找回它们，但总是被头痛或疲于奔命的现状打断。

柯洁扶着他躺在床上，他感受着坚硬的床板，睡意侵袭上大脑。门外的撞击声还在继续，让他疑心那根门闩能否支撑到他醒来：“你记住，等狼走了，你就快走。”

柯洁看起来却并不太担心。他在连笑身边躺下，重复之前的话：“你的伤口不大。它们不会死盯着你不放。放心。”

连笑眨眨眼，因为长时间缺乏睡眠，他几乎听见眼皮和眼球摩擦的咯吱声响。他莫名有种感觉，如果现在陷入睡眠，他就会错过一些什么。于是他强撑着问柯洁：“你记得你是从哪里醒来的吗？”

柯洁搂着他的肩膀：“和你的情况差不多。睡觉。”

连笑还想说什么，却被柯洁打断：“我保证等你醒来的时候，狼已经走了。我保证。”

连笑想问他打算怎么做，可是眼皮和身体都越来越重。他的意识越来越模糊，在他彻底昏睡过去之前，他似乎听到了有人起身时床板发出的声响。

他觉得自己似乎没有睡太久。他睁眼的时候，窗外依然是一片黑暗，就像柯洁保证过的那样，门外一片死寂。

他不知道柯洁有没有走，想支起身子，有人立刻从床边拉住他的手：“嘘——我在。”

柯洁不知从哪里弄来了水和毛巾。毛巾浸湿了搭在他的额头上。

连笑呼出一口气，喉咙像烧着了一样痛。他坚持着问：“狼呢？你怎么样了，有没有受伤？”

“狼走了，可能他们……找到了其他的受害者。我没事，胳膊腿都齐全。”柯洁按着他不让他起身，“倒是你有点问题。你发烧了。”

狼没有盯着自己，这让连笑感到奇怪。但现在不是细想这些的时候，他抬手扯下了额头上的毛巾，硬是翻下床，捡了个小石子在地上画出一幅路线图：“你走吧。等天亮了以后，你顺着我给你的路线走。那里有个营地，好多人都在那儿。这段时间里，我们分散进迷宫里找路，再回去把得到的消息汇总。但是时至今日，我们对迷宫依然知之甚少，更别提找到有关出口的线索。”

柯洁似乎被吸引了兴趣：“营地？”

“是的。迷宫里并不是只有我们两个受害者。”连笑喘着气坐回床上，“很奇怪。不断地有人死去，同时却也不断地出现新的受害者。总人数大概保持恒定。没有人讨论我们从哪来，没有人质疑我们为什么在这里，没有人询问我们应该做什么，所有人都知道有狼，所有人都自然地接受了‘我们在迷宫里，我们要找出口，我们要躲避狼群’的背景。”

“正常吧。进到迷宫里的第一反应不就是找出口吗？”柯洁把毛巾放在冷水里浸泡，拧得半干，给连笑擦拭额头。

连笑抓住柯洁的手腕，直直地看进他的眼睛里去：“为什么没有人想过，我们是怎么进来的？”

柯洁试图挡住连笑的眼睛，让他躺回去：“你被困在这儿的时间太长，想得太多了。再睡一会儿。等你睡醒了，我们一起回去。”

连笑不同意：“我身上有血腥味，你和我一起走太危险。你先走。过两天，等我好一点就回去找你。”

事到如今，连笑意识到，柯洁比他更固执。因为他听见柯洁一字一句地说：“那我就和你一起住在这里，等你康复了，我们再回去。”

连笑胳膊上的伤口不是说好就能好的。开头几天，他昏睡的时间很长。柯洁会在连笑熟睡的时候出去，在临街的房子里翻箱倒柜，找食物和水。

他甚至像开了挂一样，给连笑找到了消炎药。

药很难找。连笑的一位同伴眼睁睁地看着腿上的伤口烂掉。那时整个营地的人都在帮他找药，整整三天，他们一无所获。三天之后，在营地附近徘徊的狼撞开了伤员的门，从此之后，他们再也没有见过那位同伴。

连笑震惊地看着拿着药和水的柯洁：“有时候我真的怀疑你是上帝视角。你为什么能找到这么多东西。”

柯洁把药塞进他的嘴里，指尖在他干燥起皮的嘴唇上一触即分：“因为我机智。”

连笑不自觉地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，就是柯洁的手指碰到的位置。

柯洁瞄到他的小动作，背过身偷笑。

也许是上天终于舍得眷顾这两个无所依靠的年轻人，养伤的这些天里，连笑竟然没听到任何狼嚎声。周围安静得出奇。但是迷宫占地面积实在太大，最近没有人撞进这片区域也算不上太奇怪的事情。

当连笑的胳膊上终于结了痂的时候，他向柯洁提出，回营地。

柯洁为难地看着他：“营地没了。”

连笑用诧异的表情做出询问。

“我回去过，按着你画的路线图走的。门开着，狼在里面。”

空气有短暂的凝固。

连笑的眼角发红，他拉着柯洁的衣角：“还好你回来了。”

柯洁回握住他的手：“我跑掉了。或许它们刚好没有看到我。”

顿了顿，他小声补充：“但是你们的人，死伤很大。”

连笑站起身往门口走。门闩上已经被撞出了细细的裂纹。他想，如果狼再坚持一段时间，他的喉咙或许已经被咬断了。

柯洁拉住他：“就算回去，你也找不到人。狼会徘徊在周围，不会有人再回到那里了。”

连笑拉开门闩就要往外走：“我们曾经讨论过这种情况，有人在别的地方选定过位置。如果营地被毁，所有幸存者都会转移到另一处。”

柯洁还想拦他，可是连笑已经迈出了门槛。

他跟在连笑身后，他们跑了很久，在黄昏的时候看到了一栋围墙几乎垮塌的小楼。

连笑敲敲门，铁皮门发出巨大声响。门内很快响起了脚步声。有人拉开了门里的链条，十分谨慎地看着陌生人：“我没有见过你们。你们是新来的吗？”

连笑意识到，这是新的受害者。“我来很久了，之前在其它地方养伤。”他几乎是迫不及待地问出想了一路也没能想好措辞的问题，“还有老人在吗？还是他们全都……”

“别提了，”那人叹气，“我们都是新来的人。老人……还有一个吧。你认不认识他，我也不清楚。他说你们的营地被破坏了，他是唯一幸存的人。听他说，是因为那天晚上有人故意打开了门锁。他没再见过那人。大概是被困太久，绝望得要自杀……你说那混蛋自杀就自杀，干嘛拉着别人一起死呢……”

一个，幸存者。

柯洁插话：“幸存者在哪儿呢？”

“出门了。大概一会儿就能回来。你们先休息一下，关于老营地的具体情况还是等他回来再详细告诉你们。”

柯洁环顾四周：“我不休息了，得出去一趟找找新营地。这里围墙太低，你们容易被狼攻击——笑笑，你和我一起去吗？”

这倒是几天以来，柯洁第一次主动询问连笑是否要和他一起出门。连笑立刻应了下来。

柯洁拉着他走到门口，他们同时看到，从胡同那头跑来一个惊慌失措的人。

连笑反应迅速，拽着柯洁退回门内，给那人留出进门的路。

那人冲进大门便摔倒在地，连笑立刻在他背后关门上锁。熟悉的撞击声从门外传来。

他扶起摔倒在地的幸存者。那是一张他并不认识的脸。

连笑有些想哭。面前的所有景物都模糊在眼泪下面。他想，他们出不去了。没有人能出去。

在被泪水扭曲失真的世界里，他听到幸存者发出了一声带着难以置信和恐惧的尖叫：“是你！你还活着！”他模模糊糊地看过去，幸存者似乎正指着柯洁。

有什么东西说不通了。连笑想往后退。

柯洁说，他第一次去营地的时候，营地已经毁了……连笑还没来得及想通这两人到底什么时候认识的，就见柯洁冲过来拉住自己的手：“狼要跳进来了！我们快到屋子后面去！”

连笑试图向在上一场屠杀中幸存下来的伙伴伸出手，柯洁已经推着他离开了前院。

这里不再安全了，或者说，这里从未安全过。

柯洁引着连笑从后墙翻出去，身后是新营地里传来的痛哭和绝望的尖叫。

在令人惊惧的嚎叫和血肉碎裂的声音中，在从耳畔掠过的带着血腥味的风中，在被柯洁攥紧的手腕感受到的烧灼般的温度中，连笑看见自己的思维在一片片尖锐的镜子碎片之中挣扎，目之所及尽是混乱的色彩和刺眼的光斑，某一片粘着血肉的镜面上偶尔闪烁出真相，转眼又被埋进裹挟着腥气和尖叫的风和沙尘中。

连笑在精疲力竭的奔逃中尽力抬起没有被柯洁攥住的右手手臂，那条边缘破碎的伤口依然狰狞地盯着他的眼睛，随着剧烈运动，刚结上的痂在皮肤上裂出土地干渴时的痕迹。

——“我保证，它们很快会离开。”

——＂狼走了。可能它们找到了其他的受害者。＂

——＂我跑掉了。或许它们刚好没有看到我。＂

怎么这么巧？为什么你三番五次地从狼手里脱逃而毫发无伤？为什么和你在一起的时候，即使狼群有那样好的猎杀我的机会，也只能空手而归？

——“我回去过。”

——“你们的人死伤很大。”

——“你们容易被狼攻击。”

为什么你第一次进营地就说“回去”，你是不是在此之前便知道什么？为什么你明明是受害者中的一员，却在三言两语之间意图与他人划出阵营？

——“有人故意打开了门锁……” “是你，你还活着！”

所有的言语织就一张大网，而他是站在陷阱中央仍一无所知的猎物。

连笑忽然挣脱柯洁的手，柯洁惊疑不定地转身看着他：“走啊，我不会让你出事。”

连笑不停地后退，几乎想把自己嵌进墙里，眼睛死死地盯着柯洁：＂你就是把＇狼＇放出来的人？＂

他看见柯洁颓然后退一步，靠在潮湿的岩石上．后背浸透的不知是终年不散的雾还是粘稠的血。

在他彻底确认他的猜测的时候，左肩传来一阵疼痛，随后天旋地转。他视野之中最后的残影是柯洁倚着墙的身形，和对那人视若无睹的狼群。

Ｂ．

＂对象死亡，实验失败。＂ 

电脑屏幕前，柯洁看着弹出的窗口无声地骂了一句。

程序不该试图寻找之前的记忆。在被启动之时，它们所谓的“记忆”本来就是初始化后的值——理应是空白。

它也不该怀疑另一个进程的身份，它应该自然地接受所有的设定。

柯洁的眼珠子黏在终端的程序运行日志上不想动弹，试图从密密麻麻的记录里找出导致问题的关键点，一手托着脑袋，一手往旁边摸索刚刚打开过的汽水。

背后悄无声息地冒出一个卷毛小脑袋，眼疾手快地抓过汽水，在原处放上一只装着温水的玻璃杯。

柯洁的手指明明白白地告诉他，触感不对。他惨叫一声: ＂笑笑！＂

连笑弯腰，卷毛脑袋从背后压上了柯洁的肩膀，看着计算机屏幕里上帝视角的地图，和上面不断移动的小人形象。

“你又拿我的名字做模型。”连笑指着一个像素小人．

“我也用了我的名字。”柯洁拿起鼠标，圈了圈离头顶着“连笑”的小人不远处的另一个形象，“这两个形象总是腻在一块儿。”他神秘兮兮地说，隐瞒了程序设定，虽然处于敌对阵营，却把一切归功于巧合，“笑笑啊，这就是天意。”

连笑揉着他的脖颈，揉得柯洁像猫一样舒服地靠在椅背上眯起眼睛：“你开心什么？敌对两方腻在一起，难道不等于你的程序又有了bug？”

柯洁没有立刻回答。

良久，他伸手扣上连笑的后脑勺，把他的脑袋往下扣。对方乖顺地顺着他的劲儿低头，任由他侧头在自己的眼角落下一个极轻极温柔的吻。柯洁没有放手，有些强硬地把连笑的脑袋按在脸颊旁，嘴唇轻轻地蹭在他温热的皮肤上。就着这个姿势，他轻声回答：“问题不是出自这里。他们能真正意识到自己处于敌对方，这才是问题。我在测试其它的东西。”

“意识。说到意识，”连笑保持着那个有些别扭的姿势，开玩笑一般嘟囔着问他，“你研究artificial life这么久，有没有一种‘我们其实都不过是一段程序’的感觉？我有时候觉得，我的生活就像被提前安排好了似的，我的每一个行为，看似是我自己的决定，其实全都来自其他人想让我接受的意志。”

热气若有若无地燎着柯洁的耳垂，使得他全身肌肉都一点点地抽紧了。他把指甲埋进手心的嫩肉里，闭上眼睛。

在他的眼帘彻底合上之前，他看到机器的某个接口上规律地闪着蓝光的储存器。

连笑应当是机敏的，他一直都知道。他不想在他的程序里加入任何损伤连笑形象的部分，不舍得损害连笑拥有的一切思维能力，甚至不想舍弃他曾经的记忆，却无端地祈祷着这样敏锐的连笑能忽视环境中一箩筐的矛盾，不对任何人的身份产生怀疑。

这怎么可能呢。柯洁悲哀地想。

这大概是连笑第一次知道，柯洁的嘴角完全垂下去的时候，严肃疏离得吓人。

有一滴眼泪从柯洁的眼角滑下。连笑吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地拿抽纸把泪擦掉，又拉开抽屉拿出眼药水，把柯洁的眼皮扒开，露出因为疲劳而泛着血丝的眼球，滴进药水：“别睁开，我扶你去床上。”

柯洁摸索着握住连笑正扶着他肩膀的手：“你先去睡，我把结果整理一下就来。”

连笑站着没动。柯洁攥了攥手心里对方细瘦的指节：“很快。”

他听见连笑轻声叹息，脚步声响出了房间。

他不顾眼里还没有吸收干净的药水，强行撑开眼皮。药水和着眼泪不由分说地流了满脸。

柯洁双击藏在屏幕角落里的简易小图标，黑色屏幕上空无一物，只有短短的白色光标闪烁。他键入“kill 10408”，输入密码，确认。屏幕冻结一瞬，随后白色字符如流水般翻滚，进程正常终止的报告依次显示。

房间外的脚步声节奏变得异常规律，响进隔壁的卧室。随后，一声床架的吱呀声响传来。

与此同时，屏幕上的字符串终于停止打印，落在最后一行的是风轻云淡的“Done”。

柯洁揉了揉眼睛，合上笔记本，拔下存储器。蓝光熄灭。那束光曾经无数次令柯洁想到，大脑神经元传递信息时点燃的一瞬即逝的花火。 

他拿起那件小东西，放在嘴边轻轻亲吻。那是他所能留下的他的爱人的全部。

台灯被按灭了，柯洁把自己埋在彻底的黑暗之中，走向隔壁卧室。假装自己并不知道，床上那具平躺着的身体上，胸口处并没有呼吸起伏的痕迹。

End

＊柯洁同学的实验：创造一个相似但比现实更简单的环境，测试agent的思维，以此估计在现实中，他的连笑同学的自我意识能产生到什么程度．  
＊连笑同学是一段程序．他被终止的原因是他意识到了自己是程序．  
＊脑洞来自AI，但是AI还没有这么厉害．它们也不会毁灭世界，么么哒~

笑笑&柯柯：你说谁是程序？  
威胁的眼神.jpg  
<逃>


End file.
